As computing networks have increased in capabilities and features, user demand for access to such networks has grown. In addition, network users may have diverse roles, and each role may call for different types of access to application software and data. For example, users on a typical corporate network may include accountants, engineers, managers, marketing staff, and administrative staff.
Some organizations use computing networks that are structured according to a client-server model. Clients are typically computer workstations or computer terminals that connect to a central server to provide access to users at various points along the network. Some clients may be remote, and may access the network, and thus the server either through a dedicated line or through other networks, such as the public switched telephone network or the Internet, for example. One or more servers on the network may communicate with client workstations to provide access to various applications software, data, or other information.
Furthermore, some client-server networks allow users to access information from clients at local or remote locations. Moreover, such networks may simplify network administration and information management. For example, information may generally be easier to manage (e.g., back-up) from a centralized server than from a large number of client devices.
Network users may need to access some application software that is common to some or all other users. Typically, all network users may be provided access to basic word processing software to access and to edit documents, email software for communication, and a web browser for accessing an intranet or the Internet.
However, access to certain software applications and/or data may be restricted to certain user groups or according to each user's role. For example, accountants may have exclusive access to certain financial data and to accounting software for payroll, billing, and operational financing functions. Upper level managers and network administrators may have access rights to substantially all data available on the network, but may not have ready access to certain software applications, such as engineering drawing or simulation software.
Access to the network may be determined by the information a user provides to authenticate the user's identity to the network. Typical user authentication procedures call for the user to enter a user name and a password to log on to the network from a client workstation on the network. The server may check the user name and password against stored authentication information to determine whether to allow the user to access the network. In some cases, the server may further determine an authorized role for the user, and may also set-up an appropriate configuration profile and access privileges based upon the user's identifying information and authorized role.